


The Arc of Ascension, Fragment s5,1: I Wish I Believed That

by bzarcher, solarbird



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [34]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Moira O'Deorain, Caretaking, Developing Relationship, F/F, Families of Choice, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Friendship, Hope, Love, Memory Alteration, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Oasis (Overwatch), Poly Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Protection, Reflection, Talon Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Talon Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, defense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbird/pseuds/solarbird
Summary: The new gods have risen, ready, at last, to grapple with a world of heroes. Moira O'Deorain herself has been reborn, now made one of the creations her previous self meant to rule, and she works with her wife - the goddess Mercy - and their ensemble of new deities to remake the world, toimproveit... for everyone.Ana Amari's visit to Oasis has ended in anguish for her, and heartbreak for Fareeha. In the shadows, Widowmaker has been watching over their reunion, but what will happen as Ana flees, and when the Huntress returns home?Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Ascensionis a continuance ofOf Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Creation, a side-step sequel toThe Armourer and the Living Weapon. It will be told in a series of eddas, sagas, interludes, fragments, texts, and cantos, all of which serve their individual purposes. To follow it as it appears,please subscribe to the series.





	The Arc of Ascension, Fragment s5,1: I Wish I Believed That

_[April, 2078]_

From a nearby rooftop - or, really, not one all that nearby, but with very good line of sight - Widowmaker watched as Fareeha fell from the top of an office building, and Pharah rose to make her way back to her apartment, high atop the Ministry. 

Worried that Ana might emerge again, she activated her visor, but the Shrike’s thermal signature - when she could pick her out - was heading down and away. And so she lowered the Widow’s Kiss, letting it drop into the fully automatic configuration, and switched the visor off. 

_For a moment_ , she thought, _I thought I might have to shoot._ “You can come out now,” she said to the apparently empty air. “They are gone.”

The air beside one of the HVAC units rippled, and Sombra’s camouflage faded away. “How do you _do_ that?”

Danielle smirked as she slung the Kiss over her shoulder. “I _always_ know where you are.”

Sombra chuckled as she strolled over, brushing the back of her fingers along her friend's cheek. “Don’t make your girls jealous, _araña._ ” As the sniper rolled her eyes, Sombra looked over to where the rooftop confrontation had taken place. “Guess that didn’t go well, huh?”

“No,” Danielle confirmed. “But I did not expect it to.”

“I seem to recall Fareeha telling you three to stay away,” Sombra observed. “Especially you.” 

“Fareeha can have blind spots. Particularly in regards to _her_.” Danielle shook her head. “It was a precaution. Nothing more.”

Sombra smirked. “Yeah, and you’re completely unbiased, huh?”

“I do not like her, but I'd hoped I might be wrong,” Danielle admitted. “For both their sakes.” 

“Yeah,” Sombra said sympathetically as she put a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “Me, too.”

\-----

Pharah flew back to her apartment, taking the long way around, which wasn't really very long, and was barely even around at all, but it did mean not having to risk watching her mother flee towards city limits, frightened of her very sight.

Angela waited for her, as the window wall dissolved, Moira by her side. As her wife stepped onto their floor, her eyes visibly wet through her fading Raptora suit, and she hugged her, tightly, without words.

The two women led her, gently, past the second wall, up the step, and all the way inside, to their shared bedroom. "I'm very sorry," Moira said, gently, as Angela insisted, "She'll come around," her wife rubbing her shoulders. "Eventually."

Fareeha just shook her head, gently, still crying soft tears. "I wish I believed that," she said. "But I do not think she ever will. I think..."

"Don't say so, my falcon," Angela whispered. "Even if not our way, time has its own way with memory, and its own way of changing minds."

"Not with her," Fareeha said, shaking her head, slowly. "My stubbornness came from somewhere, you know. And it was not my father." She snorted, just a little bit. "I suspect that's why I had so much trouble, at first."

"You did have extraordinary redundancy in your memories," Moira noted, thinking back. "I didn't account for it, the first time. I am, again, sorry."

Fareeha looked up at her wife's wife, and squeezed her hand. "I'm not. It has not been an easy road here, but I like where I have ended up so far."

Angela leaned her head against her wife's shoulder. "So much further to go, still, you know. Do not underestimate her. Once the situation becomes more... obvious... she may yet find a way to understand."

"And if she doesn't?"

"I choose to be an optimist."

Moira's padd chirped, and she glanced over at it. Oilliphéist, reporting that Ana Amari had made her way to her flyer, and was heading out of the city at best possible speed. Tracer, she reported, had attached a tracker, just to make sure she didn't have any particularly inappropriate ideas. _Ah, my clever daughter_ , she thought, smiling. _I did not deserve you._

She turned to Fareeha, again, troubled, and then, a little angry, _And **she** did not deserve **you** , and..._

"You didn't deserve that," she said, taking Fareeha's hand again. "Do you understand? You did not deserve _any_ of that."

"I'm ... what?" Fareeha looked back to the doctor again, surprised. "I don't think I..."

"You went to see your mother, hands open, and she _shot_ at you." Moira glanced back, out the window, to the building Ana no longer occupied. "You put that aside, and begged her - _begged her_ \- just to talk, and she denied you who you were, and treated you as if you were a _beast_." She looked again at her wife's Huntress. "I am furious at her, right now. Her behaviour was abominable. I hope you realise that."

"You _are_ furious, aren't you?" Angela said, surprised. "I've never... I don't think I've ever seen you this outraged."

Moira took both of Fareeha's hands, and held them in her own. "You are worth a dozen of her. A _hundred_. Never forget that. Do you understand?"

Fareeha shook, a little, and after a moment, Moira realised it was ... relief, in the form of soft laughter. "Thank you," she said. "But... no, I will not deflect that. But she is still my mother, and I still love her, but... _thank you_."

"It is merely the respect you deserve," Moira said, firmly. "I admire that you made the effort."

Angela chuckled, reaching over, and took her wife's chin in her hands, and kissed her. "I love you for it." She glanced up at Moira. "And if you haven't figured it out yet, admiration for your effort is how she says she likes you."

Moira blushed and fidgeted, just the tiniest bit, and then looked at the closet doors for lack of anything else not Fareeha to look at. And Fareeha smiled, just a little, suppressed a chuckle, and let her.

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://78.media.tumblr.com/0b1ec6f13de537d8593cd537fea4d858/tumblr_pandaoYzn11tdy6vno1_1280.gif)   
>  _Angela, Fareeha, and Moira's Apartment - Oasis_
> 
> This is the fourth instalment of _Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Ascension_. To follow this story, [subscribe to the series via this link](https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024), rather than to the individual works.


End file.
